Fallen Soldier
by coolchic79260
Summary: *One Shot* Ever since the war with Immortal started Katie promised herself that she would not cry or be sad if someone on her side got injured. But what happens when the person who means the world to her got hurt? AJ Styles/OC


_Me: Hey guys I had this one shot Idea in my head all day yesterday and all night ever since what Bully Ray did to AJ (I hate him so much for it! :'( :'( ) But I hope you guys like this one shot. Enjoy everyone :D_

"I'm so sorry Allen." Katie cried softly as she saw her husband in the hospital bed after that power bomb he took from Mark "This is all my fault."

"Don't feel bad Katie." Frankie said putting his hand on her shoulder "It's not your fault it's Mark's fault."

"I can't help it Frankie." Katie cried "He attacked the one person who I really love."

"He'll be ok Katie trust me Allen is tough." Frankie said

"You're right." Katie said as she softly cried some more and looked at him

"Look the doctor said he'll be able to be out by tomorrow but can't wrestle for a while ok." Frankie said

"Ok." Katie cried as Frankie went and got a coffee and left her alone for a few. When he did she looked at her fallen husband and cried some more "Looks like I did break my promise." She cried as she thought back to that night when the war against Immortal first began

_Flashback_

"_So you're going to fight Immortal all by yourself?" Allen asked as he saw Katie laying down on one of the beach chairs in the backyard_

"_If I don't have any help yeah." Katie said looking up at the Sky "Allen I have to do this for TNA I can't let Hogan and Bischoff ruin it because they want control."_

"_They won't Katie." Allen said lying down in the other beach chair next to her "But you can't fight them on your own."_

"_You're stuck with them right now so I don't have you." Katie said with a little sadness in her voice_

"_Bullshit Katie you should know you always have me no matter what." Allen said feeling a little hurt "I'll find a way to leave Immortal until then I'll be a double agent or whatever but you're not alone in this."_

"_You're right." Katie said looking up and feeling sad some more "Sorry for doubting you."_

"_It's ok but you still have other people." Allen said_

"_Like who Allen I'm the only one who stepped up against Immortal." Katie said sadly_

"_You have Kurt he stepped up against them and you also have Rob and Ken." Allen said_

"_Kurt and Ken I can trust but not Rob." Katie said "Not after what he said about the guys who built TNA and those are the guys I respect the most."_

"_I know you do Katie." Allen said holding her hand "But I'm begging you please don't do this alone."_

"_I won't." Katie said "I'll get people on my side who are willing to fight and I'm going to make a promise to myself…If someone gets hurt or injured I promise I won't cry and be sad about it and just move on."_

"_That's a hard promise to keep are you sure you can keep it?" Allen asked_

"_I'm pretty sure." Katie smiled "Someone has to be strong in this it might as well be me."_

"_Well you are a strong woman." Allen smiled at her "The strongest I've known."_

"_Awwww thanks babe." Katie smiled as she looked at him then looked up "So from this moment on I won't be sad if anyone is down along the way."_

_End Flashback_

"I didn't know that one person that would be down was you Allen." Katie said sadly as she cried and looked at her husband some more

"Mrs. Borden?" A Nurse asked as she walked up to her

"Yes?" Katie asked as she wiped her tears away

"Since you're his wife you can go in there if you want." The Nurse said he's ok he's just sleeping right now

"Thank you." Katie said sadly as the nurse walked away and she looked at Allen some more "I am so sorry." She said sadly as she started crying again

"Katie you heard the nurse he'll be ok." Frankie said as he walked back over to her

"I know but because of me and this war that he's in this condition." Katie cried softly

"It's not your fault Katie don't ever think that." Frankie said as he hugged her "It's Mark's fault for being a soulless asshole."

"He fell down at the same time Allen did he should have got hurt he should be in that bed not Allen." Katie cried "He didn't do anything to deserve this."

"I know he didn't Katie but sometimes the good ones get punished." Frankie said sadly

"It's not fair though." Katie cried "Allen didn't do anything."

"I know he didn't." Frankie said "You better go see him."

"Yeah." Katie said as she started walking in the room then stopped "Thank you Frankie."

"Anytime Katie." Frankie smiled as Katie walked in the room and sat in the chair next to Allen's bed and held his hand

"I'm sorry Allen." Katie whispered as she softly cried "I'm so sorry." She cried some more for a few minutes holding his hand

"Looks like this was one promise you couldn't keep huh?" Allen asked softly and weakly was he woke up and Katie hugged him and cried some more

"You had me worried Allen." Katie cried

"I'm not hurt too bad Katie." Allen said as he weakly hugged Katie back "I just can't wrestle for a while."

"I know but still I can't believe this would happen to you Allen." Katie cried some more

"Katie don't feel bad…you did nothing." Allen said "I may be down but you still have to be strong."

"How can I be Allen?" Katie cried "I can't even keep a self promise. I cried because there was a man down but I never expected that man to be you."

"Katie you have to expect the unexpected no matter what even if one of us gets attacked we have to go on no matter what right now you know that." Allen said

"I know Allen but I hate it when something bad happens to you." Katie cried

"I know you do Katie but you know what I thought when Mark hit me with that power bomb?" Allen asked

"What?" Katie asked as she cried

"Better me than you." Allen said as Katie opened her mouth but Allen put his hand up "Let me finish will you?" Then she nodded her head "I thought that not because I'm supposed to be protecting you I thought that because at least you can still go on you can at least go on to try to win the war. I hated that most of the time I couldn't protect you but I knew you were strong enough that you didn't need it Katie. I may be hurt but don't worry about me I still can support you. I'll be back to fight side by side with you soon."

"Ok." Katie said as she slowly stopped crying and hugged her husband "I love you so much and thank you for being strong for the both of us."

"You're welcome Katie and I love you too." Allen said hugging her again

_Me: That is so sweet I'm glad AJ was strong enough for the both of them :) Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


End file.
